California State University Los Angeles, Los Angeles City College, East Los Angeles College, and Pasadena City College propose to improve and continue their successful Bridges to the Future effort, which in the period since last review enjoyed a transfer rate of Bridges Scholars to four-year universities of 78%, over five times the rate normally seen for minority science students. Many graduates have transferred and completed the BS, and many are now in PhD programs. Two have completed the PhD. The partner institutions enroll large numbers of students from groups underrepresented in biomedical science research careers. We propose a project that will involve 21 talented minority LA Biomed Bridges Scholars each year (in cohorts of 7 students at each community college). The long-term objective is to increase the pool of talented minority students who complete graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. in biomedical science disciplines. The proposed program is designed to increase student academic achievement in a solid science curriculum; integrate them into their major department and college communities; expose them to the biomedical sciences and scientists; enhance their transition to four-year institutions; and lay the foundation for their future successful independent biomedical research careers. Two goals guide the proposed project: Goal 1. That during the next three year period, 80% of the participating community college students will transfer to four-year universities in science majors; Goal 2: That the participating colleges and university institutionalize features of the program to improve the educational experience and careers of all their science students. These goals will be met through attention to subordinate measurable objectives, achieved through a program that includes: 1) a solid science curriculum; 2) participation in special workshops; 3) careful academic advisement; 4) networking through interaction of the Fellows with science faculty and other successful science students both at their community colleges and at Cal State LA; 5) tutoring for enhanced achievement in the biomedical sciences; 6) participation in biomedical sciences seminar series; and 7) a significant introduction to research. [unreadable] [unreadable]